Enchantment
by KirinoRanmaru16
Summary: Picture everyone as a story character every story goes as plan till little red ridding(Shuu) walks through the wrong forest of enchantment, and meets new story characters.
1. Red Ridding Hood

**Shuu: So who em I suppose to be?**

** Narrator: Who do you think red ridding hood**

**Shuu: Who's re-...I'm red ridding hood aren't I?**

**Narrator:Yup**

**KirinoRanmaru16 does not own inazuma eleven!**

* * *

Once upon a time in a small common village lived a young girl who always wore a red hood(Shuu: wait a moment I'm a girl in the story?...)(Narrator: if the shoe fits)(shuu:I'm red ridding hood not Cinderella!)(Narrator:Ah so you accept now back to the story)...so the village often calls her red ridding hood. She had a kind tender heart, and many woodland friends. An so her destiny begins within the enchanted forest.

**Shuu (Red Ridding Hood)**

"Sweetie wake up, the sun has already rise"when I opened my eyes a say a women with black hair sitting near my bed side."I'm up!" I jump out of my bed realizing it was my mom."Did you slept well?" She looked at me all worried,"sort of...IT kept howling all night",as I began to dress I notice my mom hiding something behind her back."Surprise!" She shouted so loud it was either me flinching or the house shaking?"I made this for you" she handed me a box, when I opened it my eyes lit up."Thank you so much mom. I love it"I hugged my mom really tight that I even think she lost her breath, when I let go"Well try it on me and your grandmother worked hard to make it for you",as try on the red hooded coat I saw how my mom also felt a burst to hug me and she did, man I thought i killed her with my hug, but her"eh"I couldn't even breath."Now your my little red", when she let go I quickly gulp for air."mom can I show grandma please!". She looked at me with wide eyes as is she was seeing a ghost."Sweetie...IT can get you"I heard fear in her voice."Don't worry mom I'll be careful and quick, pulse I have to thank her for the gift"she remained silent for moment."Well I do need someone to deliver something to her-" "Great I'll do it"I could her getting a bit annoyed that I cut her off." Go to the bakers to get the soft bread for her, we'll I'm waiting". I probable stood there staring at her surprise that she even let me go." You won't regret this mom!"As I ran out the door I looked back and saw my mom, she looked like she was going to cry."Why aren't you Red ridding hood?"I stumble to an old merchant, who knew me well."yup from red hood shirts too red hood coat" I twirl around."Red looks beautiful on yo-you" I noticed that he stuttered,"Are you ill?"I questioned him. He looked worried,"No-no it's nothing red I'm just a bit tired that's all"he ran off to my house after that, wonder if my mom hand business with him today? In fact everyone in the village has been going to my mom lately, wonder reached the bakers "Ah miss little red I have your delivery here for you" the baker right away was expecting to come as soon I the bread in my basket I was heading of to the forest.

**Meanwhile Shuu's House**

"So is she on her way?" the merchant asked anxiously."Yes she already on her way, but w-will it really work?"the woman spoke in tears." It must Red is the perfect sacrifice to get IT to stop tormenting this village"as the merchant left the woman's home, quickly she fell on her knees sobbing" Wh-what have I done...my own child"...

**Back To Shuu (Red Ridding Hood)**

When I follow the path my mom told me to follow, there were a split path. I didn't know which way to go my mom didn't say which path to take, but they both lead to a thing which forest does my grandmother lives."Are you lost there miss-" "AAHH" I jump and fell down."umm" I look up to see a huntsman with white hair and crimson eyes."Sorry did I scares you miss?" As he hold my hand to help me get up I couldn't help but stare memorize of his face."miss?"he repeated once more,"Umm so-sorry it's Shuu, but everyone in my village calls me red ridding hood"I began to hide my face with my so he couldn't see it as I swear i blush of embarrassment." Is it okay if I call you red?"I looked up to see he was gazing at me."Uh s-sure I don't mind one bit"and again I hide my face in my hood."Well see you around red"as he was leaving heading straight towards my villages he turn back and wave to me. I wave back then quickly turn and started running to a random path.

**The Huntsman (Hakuryuu)**

That girl seem quite strange, yet I had to admit she was pretty cute, especially when she tried to hide her face in her hood." Ah you finally came lad I'm one of the towns merchants please do make yourself as home, since after you'll be staying for awhile"something about that merchant that I really didn't like at all."Excuse me umm huntsman, but by any chance did you stumble across someone with a red hood on your way here?"I turn to see a woman with who looked so much like red..."Do you mean Shuu the girl with the red hood"instantly I notice a tear falling from her face, then she ran off."Sorry about that lad the woman is just so sensitive since her little has grown quite fast and now off on her own"I had stop listening to the merchant for moment, I just couldn't help but feel like something terrible is going to happened."So will you help us defeat the beast?" I quickly snap back to reality. So I guess I they hired me to kill a beast seems simple."Of course I promise you the beast will no longer torment your village no more"I was lucky since I am the greatest huntsman in all the land thanks for my fathers magic ax."Thank you so much!"as the merchant shakes hands with me I still felt like something really off.


	2. Chapter:2 Snow White's Escape

**Sorry** **for ****slow** **update**,**but** **here** **you** **go! Also I'll be switching story line for a bit.**

**KirinoRanmaru16** **does** **not** **own** **inazuma!**

* * *

In the same time as red ridding hood, in a castle live a girl who's skin is white as snow-(Shuu: So Snow White Is the next story, but what about my story?)(Narrator:I'm not a spoiler, just wait your turn)(Shuu:Fine)

Snow White (Aoi)

When I was strolling through the castle I over heard my step-mother talking to a mirror. I thought it was funny till it started to talk back."Mirror mirror in the wall tell me who is the fairest of them all?"I heard her say to the mirror."You are your majesty, but there is another whom is the most fairest of all", when the mirror told her that I knew she would shatter it for sure, but"No one more fairest than me! Who is it!". The queen yelled so loud I felt the castle shacking,my instincts told me to run as fast as I can, but then the mirror spoke again " Blue eyes like the ocean, yet skin pale like snow" I shivered I felt sorry for the poor girl who'll soon face the evil queens rage."Snow White...that worthless excuse of a daughter! No No she'll retreat ever being born! I'll just poison during dinner". At that moment I really did started to run. My own step-mother poisoning me. "Snow White are you alright my dear"I stop running for a moment to catch my breath, I looked up and saw one of my maids."Oh miss your paler than usual!"my maid took shoulder and gave me a tight squish. "M-my step -mother wants to p-poison me during dinner time what should I do?" I pleaded her for guidenss. "Run to the forest and don't come back for you sake! Go now! Go!". I ran out the door and into the forest, I didn't look back.

Red Ridding Hood(Shuu)

As I ran through the forest my bird friends stop me"Sorry guys did I worry you a bit much". They chirp like to answer "yes you did" or "are you okay". "It's okay guy I only got a bit flustered. Are you guys hungry?". They began to flap their wings happily. "Okay just be lucky I always bring food" I got some golden corn out of my basket and they just flew into my hand to peck it." Gosh you two blue birds are sure hungry today, huh?"they chirp as a response. "Well guys this won't deliver itself now won't it?". After fiddling them I began to walk back on course. All of a sudden I heard a girl crying. I look around, but didn't see I walk a little"Aaahhhh!""Sorry sorry I din't mean to scare you"I was face to face with another girl she just pop out of no where. "H-hide hide me please!Can you please hide me!" She lung into my arms crying."Sshh, it's okay everything is going to be okay, just calm down and tell me what's wrong" I remembered that my mom use to rub my back to sooth me when I had bad dreams, I did the same thing for her which work perfectly." You feel better?",she sniffed I handed her my handkerchief"Thank you, I do feel a lot batter how can I repay you?". The blue hair girl seem a lot calmer now. "First tell me your name second what made you upset okay?" I hold her hands as she began to speak."I'm Aoi but everyone calls me Snow White and the reason I was upset was be-because m-my- " "You don't have to say it if you don't feel like it!" I saw that she was chocking a bit."thank you umm-" " I'm Shuu, but everyone in my village call me red ridding hood" we both chuckle for a while then we started walking. "So after this we'll go back to your village?" Snow White was really anxious "Of course I'm only deliver bread for my grandma and the back to the village, why?". I looked back at her "thank you" she replied to me." No need to thank me I really do appreciate the company snow". We had fun just talking to each other eventually she knew a lot about me and I knew about her even the fact that she was escaping the evil queens was going smoothly until*strong howling*"Run" I shouted to snow"What?"she questioned "Just Run Snow!Run" I grabbed her hand and started to run to a different of the howling.

Huntsman(Hakuryuu)

My instructions were to hunt the big beast wolf in the forest. I still felt like I was forgetting something important."Young lad may I give you a good start" I looked back to see the merchant waving at me."What kind of good start?" I asked him curious."In the north side of the forest there's a house where an old women lives and where most likely you'll find the beast". I nodded as I agree to his suggestion. I recall Red heading towards the east side of the forest,but then that means Red can run into the beast. I started to run into the forest, jumping high up into the trees, searching for the little red hood girl. I heard a loud scream up ahead no I couldn't be too late. I ran even faster, I just couldn't let Red get eaten by the beast.

Snow White (Aoi)

As we ran through the forest, I felt Red tightens her grip on my hand. *howling* "Are we beating chase by wolves!?", I shouted with the little breath I had."No!Somethinmuch worst!"she yell out loud. Red ran as fast as the wind reminding me of a good friend of mine back home."The trees! Go up in the trees!"She help me get up the tree, she didn't even need my hand Red climb the tree like a squirrel, or a lamb.i look down, I almost screamed."Sshh, stay very quite Snow okay"Red removed her hand slowly off my mouth. I bit my lip tightly to not make a sound. It was a beast that looked like it came from hell. Bright red eyes, huge claws,sharp teeth, and was big as a horse."The King of Beast of the forest, the Big Bad Wolf. It hides in the shadows waiting for it's pray."Red whispered to me softly, I shivered I could even feel look at me, then hugged me tightly smoothing me by rubbing my back."Everything is going to be alright Snow...I'll protect you" she whispered into my ear yet I shivered with a great pain in my chest. I look down the tree again, the beast turn it's head it glance towards our depiction. I tighten my arms around red even stronger, the beast started to walk even closer to us. "Red thank you for being nice to me sofar"I whispered to her."Don't say that I promises I'll protect you Snow"she pushed me even higher up the tree ,then"Jump!" She throw me into the other tree."Red!" I saw the beast climbing closer to Red."Red!"tears began to pour out."RED!"


	3. Chapter 3: Robin Hood to the rescue!

**Narrator:As the girls are facing danger as we-**

**Shuu:The Beast is going to eat me!**

**Aoi:It does seem pretty bad**

**Narrator:Wait until I finish**

**KirinoRanmaru16 does not own inazuma!**

* * *

As we left off when the terrible beast was close to devour(Shuu:Close to killing me!)(Narrator:Just wait,stop being so fussy. Now we're was I? Oh, yes!) Red ridding hood, but a unknown hero shows up to help the damsels from danger.

Robin Hood (Kariya)

"Till we meet again old chum"I mocked the old greedy king"Curses! I'll get you for this Robin Hood!"He cried out. 'What a baby I only stole his whole cart of gold,'. I heard howling coming close by in north-east. I wanted to ignore it, but then I heard high pitch scream."if there's thing I hate more the the greedy old crow, it's letting that filthy beast get his way!". I began to swiftly run past the trees."Red!" I bread a girl cried out" Red!". Then I saw a girl with a red hood nearly getting a bitten from the filthy beast."RED!"

"Hunter's Net!" A net covered the beast leaving it struggling to move. I grabbed the red hooded girl an her snowy-pale friend an started running."umm thank you for saving us umm-""kariya, but people know me as Robin Hood". I must be really brave or really stupid for what I just did. I hope the beast doesn't get untangle too soon."thank you! Thank you" the dark blue haired girl cried out, an tighten her grip on me." Don't thank me yet, the beats can escape my net, but it all has to do with time sorry my ladies, but it seems like I have to drop you gals off in a village near by if you don't mind"i avoided eye contact even though I did had both on my shoulders.

The Huntsman(Hakuryuu)

The screaming stop I thought the worst.I ran faster to find the beast struggling in a some type of hunter's mind still shrouded with the thought that the beast eat red, I shook my head. An the I saw in the beast jawed teeth a rip red cloth of red's hood." You shall not NEVER TAKE AWAY ANYMORE LIVES!"I swung my axe an a white hurricane appeared. I slashed the beast head, and grabbed it to prove the village that I had slay the beast. If only I came sooner to save Red's life.

Snow White(Aoi)

After the run I felt at ease"thank you again sir Robbin Hood", I noticed that he got flustered or was it for running so much?"Stop apologizing, I only did it cuz I hate that filthy beast!" He looked down an looked like he was in great agony."Robin Hood em I right?"jump up all surprise."Robin Hood who steals from the rich an gives to the poor em I'm not wrong Kariya" Red Ridding Hood seemed to know a lot about Robin, I wonder if"Red do you have a crush on Robin!?" I looked at both of them then."What m-me oh i only heard of him throw rumors no no I don't well maybe not yet , oh!" Her face got red real fast."Sorry Red but I already have my heart set on someone" robin replied."who I asked him"Her name is Kirino Ranmaru the princess of the good for nothing greedy old crow" he went from passion eyes to nasty glare an hissed."The princess Kirino aww, I meet her once when I was five she's very kind"I spoke out."wait you met her before how an when!?"Robin was shock an asked quite rash."well you see I'm the Evil Queen's step-daughter an-"i tried to respond without making them worry, but"THE EVIL QUEEN'S STEP DAUGHTER!"both Red an Robin shouted in with great an the backed up a bit"so-sorry i should of told you guys about it".

Red Ridding Hood (Shuu)

When Snow White said she was the Evil Queen's daughter it scared me, the last time i heard from that Witchy Queen was when she burned an entire village down to ash with just her guess is that Snow White only wanted to runaway from her."so Snow is that why i find you in the forest because you runaway from the palace?" i asked her as i notice her trembling, then her eyes widen."wait so you runaway from the palace because your nasty witch step-mom"Robin spoke without thinking what he said."Robin! A MOM IS STLL A MOM!"I scold him."n-no Red he's right, it's just…. it's just that she was….she was going to poison me at the dinner table….."I looked at her an saw that it was eating her up with fear to admit that."see once a witch always a witch" Robin claim."Robin!"I grabbed his cheeks an stretch them wide."Hey-than hurnth"he mumble as i stretched his cheeks.*giggle*I look back to see Snow White smiling an laughing a bit."no don't hurt him. He did just save us from the beast Red"I stop an realize for what Snow just said."sorry Robin here you can have this for our thanks on saving us from IT"I handed him the rich cheese that is made by goats(Believe it or not it actually taste good).He stared at it like he didn't want it,an the funny thing*growling*,his stomach growl."I guess since you do insist"he grabbed it an took a small bite."hmm not bad" he commented."hey Red are you sure you don't have a cru-"I stared at her giving her a silent serious look"nervermind of course you don't"she corrected herself. Despite what happen a moment ago we it felt like we were friends just having a nice laugh and lunch together, which reminds me"hey guys wanna eat since it is about right to be lunch" Robin with his mouth full of cheese nodes in agreement, bet he was still hungry. While Snow White had a smile for the idea it was too model like to be her pure smile.

* * *

**Sorry I felt that it needed to be a bit longer,sorry! I edit a little bit more.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hansel and Gretel

**Shuu: Well at least we're safe**

**Narrator: -evil grin- not for long**

**Aoi: Ooh, no**

**Kariya: Something bad is coming**

**Atsuya: -burp-...oh, that was me**

**Fubuki:Atsuya! Say excuse me**

**KirinoRanmaru16 does not own IE!**

* * *

An so our unlikely duo of companions have a quick picnic,there are two little one with great hunger(Shuu:Please no wild animals)(Narrator: oh no something much more surprising)(Shuu:Oh,no)perking throw the bushes shining blue eyes watch.

Red Ridding Hood(Shuu)

When I past Snow's cookie I notice four eyes hidden in the bushes."you see it too" Robin whispered to my ear I nodded."Snow want to sit next to me please if you don't mind" she looked at me wondering for the sudden request,"sure I don't mind"a cheerful smile was shown.*growling*"what was that?"Snow griped my cloak."Will find out"I whispered to her."wait were did Robin go?" she looked around."Ahh!"two little kids appear on front of us."you jerk you could of hurt my sister!"the boy with the pink hair growled at Robin."I'm okay"the other girl said in a soft an gentle looked like twins,"ahh, are you tow lost?"I wondered."No! we're not!"the pink hair boy yelled fiercely."hansel, but we are lost"the little girl tried to subside her brother."Hansel that's a good name, and what's yours?"Snow asked the silvered haired girl."Gre-gretel", she went all sheepish,*stomach growling*"I'm guessing you two are hungry, does Hansel and Gretel want to eat with us?". Their eyes light up and nodded their cute little heads in sync."Well I gotta go" Robin exclaim as he began to run off."Be safe!"Snow shouted her last words to him."more food for us then"when I told the twins they cheered even more happier."later after this we can go and find you parents okay", then their smiles faded."The old fart doesn't even like us we're better off living with wolves!"Hansel had a big mouth, but sounded angry yet sad when he said it.

Snow White(Aoi)

Gretel was holding my hand, *sniff* my heart drop at the site of the little girl noticed and gave her a good hug."Shh, it's okay don't worry everything will be alright", Red can certainly sooth a person down."Let me guess family issues?"Red question looked down an nodded without showing his face. I felt like he was crying, red just lifted Gretel up then grabbed Hansel as well."you don't need to hide your tears, it's okay to cry"I watch as both twins wrapped their arms around Red an whimper in her shoulders. I felt useless unable to help out in anyway"Snow can you do me a favor and please carry me basket I can't really hold it since you see"she pause for a moment and shifts her arms a little, an it hit me Hansel and Gretel fell asleep on Reds arms."oh,yes *giggle* sorry I didn't notice", she just smile at me with warm an soft eyes.

Meanwhile (Normal P.O.V)

As the Evil-Queen orders the chief to put poison in Snow Whites dinner." Make sure to put this main ingredient for Snow's dish, unless you want to get devour by my pets" she glared at him with eyes that showed future death. The chef instantly did what he was told, as he prepared the afternoon meal."now all that's left is for her to eat her meal and I shall regain my title once more", the Evil-Queen grin with great mischief all in her face."your majesty the young maiden is ...umm...well", the Evil-Queen turn to face her with a terrifying glare "what is it!",she shout at the maid also letting an echo go through the palace."Snow White has ran away"the maid took a few steps back while the Evil-Queen had a dark aura surrounding her."SNOW WHITE!". The whole palace shuck by the loud scream vibrating the palace.

Red Ridding Hood(Shuu)

"weird I think someone was calling you out Snow?", she looked at me confused "must be the wind"was her only response_'I guess she was right, but still I feel like something bad is going to happen...to Snow' " we're here!" I shout at the the first site of a large cabin house straight ahead."Mmm...I'm still hungry"Hansel whined."can we eat when there?" Gretel suggested."of course you can, just promises to be polite, also can you too start walking my arms are getting tired" I had no trouble with Gretel, but Hansel he didn't _ let go." Umm Red there'a a note on the door?"Snow looked at me concerned " huh, really let me read i-Hansel you can let go now"Hansel kept a grip on me making it hard to read the note"no!" I shrugged it off and tried to read the letter.

_Dear Red if your reading this that means I'm not here anymore~_

"What!?"that was the first words in the note and I'm all ready panicking."oh, there's more" Snow pointed out.

_I went off fishing with a friend of mine who told me a crazy story that his puppet became his son, odd right. Well just put my bread in my storage tat stay if you please, to get in the key is inside the flowerpot~ _

_with love your grandmother_

"good I thought she die-" I turned to see gretel tilting her head confused."well looks like we're sleep in"I quickly changed the mood."yay!" Both twins cheered in sync with each other.'_I wonder if the friend grandma said in the letter was the old man from the eastern town rumored to had a wooden son' " aww!" i watch as my three new friends admired the decorated home of my grandmother. They awed with sparkles in their eyes, it made me feel all warm inside seeing others happy. But still I couldn't help but feel that something dark in my chest telling me something bad happened, or is going to happen."Re-red! Can I sleep in the flower print room please?" Gretel had her blue eyes set on begging mood,which was quite adorable."of course you can my grandmother did let us stay"Gretel sparked a big smiled and hugged me."Red how is it...how can..."I looked at her for a bit an notice her frown."you can go ahead and tell me, it's fine with me", she looked up stared at me the opened her mouth"how is it that you know how to sooth and make someone happy?"_


End file.
